


she'll love you to death

by nightingvle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x08 Spoilers, F/F, Villanelle's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: you think she loves you? she'll love you to death.orvillanelle's thoughts duringthatlast scene.





	she'll love you to death

“You love me.”

The words are clear, but her voice feels more like an echo, pointless and bouncing back to her each time. She watches as Eve pulls further away, testing the limits of the thread connecting them as she steps back, looking at her with an expression she can not name.

“No.” Her voice is barely audible, and Villanelle almost wishes she hadn’t heard. 

She said the wrong thing, she knows that now.

“I love you,” she tries instead, and if the quickening of her heartbeat is enough to go on, she’s certain those are the right words. Villanelle is sure that what she speaks is the truth they’ve both been waiting for, but Eve repeats the word like a broken record.

“I do!”

Eve spins around to face her as she says, “You don’t understand what that is.”

“I do.”

She had thought that would be enough to prove how much she cares, but Eve says nothing, does nothing. The words barely reach her.

“You’re mine,” Villanelle states, as if it is a simple fact.

“No.”

“You are, you’re mine!” She shouts, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

The air between them grows thick, and the relief she felt after yelling the words disappears as quickly as it came. Her fists unclench as she watches Eve step further away, the unbearable silence falling over them once again.

She’s growing desperate now, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is keeping the other woman by her side and taking care of her, like she promised. Villanelle can’t lose her, she _won’t_ lose her.

“Eve?”

She waits for the woman to run towards her, to fall into her arms as she comforts her, to do anything but stand there staring, as if the woman before her is a stranger.

“I thought you were special.”

The words hang between them like a broken thread, a reminder of what could have been. Tears slide down Eve’s face as she processes the words, and Villanelle knows then how the brunette truly feels deep down, what she’s having so much trouble facing. Why else would she look so heartbroken if she doesn’t feel the same?

Villanelle still clings to the hopes of their future together, for perhaps the sheer pain of the words will snap her out of this phase and she’ll fall to her knees, professing her love for the woman. She’d smile and take her by the hand, and they’d live out their dream in Alaska. Eve would be happy there, she knows it. She would find her a new souvenir to savor the precious memories they’d form there, and all of this would be forgotten. They would have a normal life.

“Im sorry to disappoint,” is all Eve says before turning away, leaving Villanelle staring after her.

She almost doesn’t hear the plainly spoken words, for the feelings within the other woman are so blatantly obvious not even she could deny them. But it doesn’t matter how obvious they are—Eve is stepping away, leaving the ruins of their relationship behind. She can’t, can she?

Villanelle wants to reach out, run after her, do anything to stop her from leaving, but she knows none of the methods going through her mind will work. Even if she were to reluctantly come with her, there would still be the denial to contend with and it would eventually be their end.

_Sometimes when you love someone, you will do crazy things._

The cold touch of the blade against her skin stays with her, along with the sharp pain she’d never experienced before then. Blood ran through her fingers as she held her wound and looked upon the woman towering over her, proving her love whether she knew it or not and in turn, taking away the mist that blinded Villanelle to her own feelings. She knew, in that moment, that her feelings for Eve ran deeper than a simple crush.

_I really liked you._

Eve awoke her to feelings she had never felt before, and now she will return the favor. She would prove her love for the other woman, and Eve would realize she feels the same. All she needs is a little push.

She raises the gun that once hung loosely by her side, and aims. 

The woman lets out a gasp before falling to the ground as Villanelle stands over her, watching and waiting. She notices her faint breathing and lowers the weapon, but she does not bother waiting around, for she has done enough to prove her love and now Eve will have to do the same if she’s truly special. And if she’s too weak, then that’s no matter. 

If Villanelle can’t have her, then no one can.


End file.
